


A Winchester/Novak Wedding

by WinchestersRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Prompt Fill, Wedding, Winchester wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/pseuds/WinchestersRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill:<br/>It's Cas & Dean's Wedding reception</p><p>Prompt request:<br/>Scene based around them feeding each other a piece of their wedding cake. Cute little speeches beforehand.<br/>Cas left the wedding cake a surprise for Dean. All the fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winchester/Novak Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizackles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizackles/gifts).



> Prompt Fill:  
> It's Cas & Dean's Wedding reception
> 
> Prompt request:  
> Scene based around them feeding each other a piece of their wedding cake. Cute little speeches beforehand.  
> Cas left the wedding cake a surprise for Dean. All the fluff!
> 
> However I did change it to them having a traditional wedding cake but Cas had a special Groom's cake for Dean.
> 
> I do not claim the manip used however I added the picture to my Photoshop work.

 

* * *

Cas’ eyes scanned the invitation to make sure of the accuracy. He wanted today to go as planned with little if any setbacks. He looked in the mirror and adjusted his green tie. It was the perfect shade to match Dean’s eyes. Cas smiled at the thought. He grabbed the jacket to top off his black suit. Neither he nor Dean wanted to wear tuxedos. They opted for tailored black suits instead. One more look in the mirror to make sure he looked fine. His nerves, however, were a different story.

The door opened, and Charlie came through smiling. The emerald green dress she wore was stunning on her.  

“Cas you look dreamy,” Charlie said as she ran her eyes over him with an approving look.

“I’m nervous,”  Cas said and ran a hand over his face.

“You’ll be fine Cas. I promise. Once you see Dean at the end of the aisle, everything will fade away.” Charlie reassured him.

Cas smiled at the redhead and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Dean stood in front of the mirror trying to get his tie straight. It was irritating him to no end. “Sammy why did I agree to wear a damn tie,” he asked.

Sam laughed and walked over to his brother shaking his head. “Because you said it matched Cas’ eyes.”

Dean untied it and started over. “I didn’t say such a thing. These damn things feel like they are strangling me.” He said waving the offending piece of material in the air.

His younger brother chuckled again and took the tie from his hands. He straightened it out and placed it back around Dean’s neck. Then started tying it. “Dean, calm down.”

“How can you tell me to calm down,” Dean asked and Sam made sure the knot was a little bit looser than normal.

“Because you are marrying your best friend. There is nothing to be nervous about.” Sam replied and placed a steadying hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean smiled and was thankful his brother would be standing beside him to keep him centered until he saw Cas.

* * *

Finally, it was time for Dean to make his way outside to the arch where he was going to marry Cas. His hands were sweating, and he glanced back at his brother. Sam smiled and once again placed a hand on his shoulder. The music that he picked out for Cas to walk out to played. Dean searched for those blue eyes he fell in love with. Charlie walked out first beaming at the guests. When Dean finally laid eyes on Cas, his breathing hitched. Cas walked without looking at anyone else but Dean. A tear slid down his face, and he knew at that moment nothing else mattered.

_I’m alone_  
_Yeah, I don’t if I can face the night_  
_I’m in tears and the cryin’ that I do is for you_  
_I want your love – Let’s break the walls between us_  
_Don’t make it tough – I’ll put away my pride  
_ _Enough’s enough I’ve suffered and I’ve seen the light_

_Baby_  
_You’re my angel_  
_Come and save me tonight_  
_You’re my angel  
_ _Come and make it alright_

_Don’t know what I’m gonna do_  
_About this feeling inside_  
_Yes it’s true – Loneliness took me for a ride_  
_Without your love – I’m nothing but a beggar_  
_Without your love – a dog without a bone_  
_What can I do I’m sleeping in this bed alone_

_Baby_  
_You’re my angel_  
_Come and save me tonight_  
_You’re my angel_  
_Come and make it alright_  
_Come and save me tonight_

_You’re the reason I live_  
You’re the reason I die  
You’re the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don’t need  
No reason why

After the ceremony and, of course, their first, second, and third kiss as husbands, they walked hand in hand over to the huge white tent. Inside tables were lined with black table cloths. There were blue and green centerpieces alternating on each of them. The chairs had black slipcovers with a band of green and blue intertwined. Cas and Dean sat at a table in front, so they had an easy view of all the guests. They were served Champaign with their meal and would steal kisses whenever possible.

When the guests were finished eating, Sam stood up picked up his glass and lightly clicked a fork against it to get everyone’s attention. “Hey everyone, I’m glad we could all make it here to celebrate this day together. It means a lot to me as I know it does to my brother and brother in law. Wow, I never thought I would say that. I’ll try to keep this as short as possible.” Sam smiles when he hears a few people laugh at that. He turns to look at Dean. “Dean you have been the best big brother I could ever ask for. Without you taking care of me and guiding me in life, I wouldn’t be the man I am today. I’m sincerely thankful for that more than you will ever know. I have watched you give of yourself unconditionally and never ask for anything in return. Today I watched you marry your best friend, and I am so proud of you. You have allowed yourself to find happiness that you have deserved all these years. We both know how hard it is for the Winchester’s to do that.” Sam gives Dean a toothy grin when he sees his older brother swipe at his eyes.

Sam turns his attention to Cas. “Castiel thank you for coming into our lives. You have helped us more than you know. Most importantly thank you for helping my brother see past all the crap and learn what true love is. You taught Dean that love isn’t always black and white. I will be forever grateful for that. Welcome, Cas to the Winchester family. There is no getting out of it now.” With Sam’s last words, the guest erupted into laughter. Sam sits down and nods at Cas.

Charlie stands up next and smiles at everyone. “What can I say about these two men that Sam hasn’t already mentioned? First of all, let me say thank you to Dean and Sam for giving me a family that I never thought I would have. We have been through a lot together, and I’m sure we will go through a lot more.” Charlie locks eyes with Dean. “Dean thank you for being my big brother and teaching me family doesn’t end with blood. I’m proud of you, and I love you!” Charlie looks over at Cas. “Cas thank you so much for everything you have done for these men. But mostly thank you for what you have done for Dean. You have been by his side and taught him so much. It rocks now that I can say I have a third brother. Our family of misfits has gotten larger, and I can’t wait for it to grow more.” As Charlie sits back down, a table is rolled out in the middle of the tent with a traditional wedding cake.

 

Cas takes Dean by the hand and they stand up and walk over together. They cut a piece together and Dean grabs a part of it with his fingers to feed Cas. When it gets close to Cas’ mouth Dean smears it on his cheek a little. It makes Cas laugh and finally Dean gives him a bite. Then he pulls Cas close and licks the icing off Cas’ face. They share a kiss and Cas grabs something on the table that is covered with a white cloth. He pulls the cloth off to reveal Dean’s groom's cake. It three tier made of real tree stumps on each tier is a plate piled high with mini pies in different flavors. Dean’s eyes light up and he beams at Cas. Cas picks up one of the mini apple pies and brings it up to Dean’s mouth who happily takes a bite.

Charlie makes her way up to the stage where the band is and grabs the mic.

“So now that we have eaten and cake has been served our groom Dean has a surprise for Cas. Dean get up here and Cas take a seat in the middle of the dance floor in the chair.” Charlie steps off stage and goes back to her seat.

Dean grabs Cas’ hand and leads him to the chair. Cas sits down and watches Dean take the stage and takes the mic.

“Hey everyone. As most of you know I’m a man of little words when it comes to how I feel. But I’ve found a way to tell my new husband, wow I actually get to call him that now. Anyway, I’ve found a way to tell him exactly how I feel. This is for you Cas.”

Music starts to play and Dean’s words follow.

 

"Time, _is going by, so much faster than I,_  
_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you._  
_Now I'm, wondering_ why, _I've kept this bottled inside,_  
_So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you._

_You're never gonna be alone!_  
_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_  
_I won't let you fall,_  
_I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone_

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both_  
_hands,_  
_Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need_  
_but you,_  
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

_You're never gonna be alone!_  
_From this moment on, if you ever feel letting go,_  
_I won't let you fall,_  
_When all hope is gone_  
_I know that you can carry on_  
_We're gonna take the on_  
_I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone_

_Oh,_  
_You've gotta live every single day,_  
_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_  
_Don't let it slip away,_  
_Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun_  
_Every single day,_  
May be _our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_  
_Tomorrow never comes_

Time, _is going by, so much faster than I,_  
_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you."_

_Dean steps off stage and walks to over to Cas and takes his hand, looks deep into the blue eyes that stole his heart and sings the last lines._

_"I'm gonna be there all the way,_  
_I won't be missing one more day,_  
_I'm gonna be there always,_  
_I won't be missing one more day."_

 

When the song ends Cas stands up and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist. He leans in and kisses Dean’s soft lips. Dean opens his mouth to allow Cas entrance and Cas’ tongue slide inside and over Dean’s. The crowd erupts in awes and clapping. They both pull back smiling like crazy. The band starts playing again and Cas and Dean share their first dance as husbands.

Finally, it’s time for Dean and Cas to leave on for their honeymoon. Sam pulls the Impala around. It’s covered in balloons and in white shoe polish on the back window in Charlie’s handwriting: They Finally Got Hitched!!!!

Dean tells Sam they better be glad it won’t hurt his baby’s paint. Sam shakes his head and Charlie smiles. Cas takes Dean’s hand and they run out to the car while people throw birdseed at them once again. Dean opens Cas’ door and waits until he slides inside. Dean shuts the door and rounds the other side. He slides behind the steering wheel and they both look over and wave at their guests. Dean looks over at Cas and asks, “Ready to take on the world together?”

Cas smiles looks down at his ring and then back up, “I was born ready.”

Dean nods and starts the engine and after one more kiss, he drives off down the road.


End file.
